vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ophis
Summary Ophis is the Dragon God known as the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God. Originally being born out of nothingness in the Dimensional Gap, it left its home at one point and returned to discover Great Red residing in it. Aiming to recover the silence it had dwelled in since the beginning of time, it formed the Khaos Brigade to defeat Great Red, assuming the position of its leader. However, a section of the Khaos Brigade betrayed it by using the Dragon Eater Samael to weaken it and take away its powers. It currently resides with the Gremory Group along with its other half Lilith. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 6-B Name: Ophis, "Infinite Dragon God", "Ouroboros Dragon", "Dragon of Infinity" Origin: High School DxD Age: Unknown, was implied by Azazel to have existed since the beginning of the world Gender: Genderless Classification: Dragon God of Infinity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Dimensional Travel, Snake Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Minor Spatial Manipulation (Its energy blasts along with Issei's caused severe damage to the space in Georg's dimension and destabilized it), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Power Bestowal (Bestowed its power of infinity onto Issei and can bless others to increase their luck, powers, and compatibility), Resistance to Magic (Dragon scales have resistance towards magical attacks), Spatial Manipulation (It was unaffected by the collapse of Georg's dimension), Death Manipulation (Its home is the Dimensional Gap, a world of void that kills things by exposing them to nothingness), Time Stop (Adult Gasper stated that Gods and Heavenly Dragon-class existences could move in his time stopped world), Life Manipulation (As a result of its power, the scythes of Grim Reapers which can reduce the lifespan of whoever they hit, have no effect on Issei aside from mere physical damage), Power Nullification (Due to Issei possessing its power of infinity, Rizevim and Apophis couldn't nullify his abilities), Poison Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation (It is immune to Vali's poison, which destroys the body and soul. The scythes of Grim Reapers, which can destroy the souls of their targets have no effect on Issei as a result of him possessing her power) Attack Potency: Unknown (Comparable to Great Red. It has been stated that Ophis at its full power and Great Red are the only ones able to destroy Trihexa) | Country level (After Samael's poison weakened Ophis, it is said to be twice as strong as Ddraig and Albion combined, placing it at this level) Speed: FTL (Far superior to its incomplete state) | FTL (At least comparable to Ddraig) Lifting Strength: At least Class T, likely far higher | At least Class T (Stronger than Prime Ddraig and Albion) Striking Strength: Unknown | Country Class (Stronger than the two Heavenly Dragons combined) Durability: Unknown | Country level Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Great Red, and other dragons have been shown to rampage for several days) Range: At least dozens of kilometers, likely cross-dimensional as it could release its power to a different dimension and telepathically communicate with Vali past the dimensional barrier that separates the human world and the Underworld Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown. Despite acting naively and simplistically, Ophis is very knowledgeable regarding most beings that exist within the verse. Weaknesses: It is susceptible to dragon-slaying weapons and the Poison of God. Key: Prime | Weakened Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Dragons Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Immortals Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6